


Gym Jobs

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [30]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gyms, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Muscles, surfer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: We all know that Gym Leaders have trainers that fit into their gyms, be it in looks or in actions.But what would happen if the gym leader took one look at the protagonist and decided 'This guy is perfect for my gym!'?Well, go ahead and read for a few examples of just that!
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Touki | Brawly
Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033481
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	Gym Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my story! This is a new series I'm working on and I hope that it grows to be a big one!
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me your thoughts

Gym Jobs: Brawly

Ash Ketchum smiled as he rested his arms on the railing of the boat, enjoying the feeling of the warm, salty sea air rush against his face. 

“Pikaaaa” his best friend, Pikachu, chirped from his shoulder, as he felt the same air hit his fur.

“Hehe, yeah” Ash said, petting his friend’s head “It’s nice to be back in Hoenn”

Indeed, the newly minted champion of the Alola region was enjoying a bit of a vacation on his own, something he needed, seeing as his last vacation turned into enrollment into a school and getting roped into yet another plot involving hyper powerful pokemon and another Pokemon League competition. He might love pokemon training more than anything else, but right now he was just tired and wanted a break.

“Righto, we should be getting to Dewford in a few minutes” a voice called from behind him. The raven haired teen turned around, smiling as he saw the old captain walking over to him “You ever been here before, boy?”

“Oh yeah” Ash said with a nod “Came here a few years ago, when I competed in the Lily of the Valley conference”

“Ah, you competed in the league?” the old man said with a laugh “It’s great to see a former competitor!”

“Yeah, it was a fun journey” Ash said as he laid against the railing, smiling as he felt a flood of nostalgia. “Didn’t win that one, but I did one later”

“Ah, wait a second…. You're Ash Ketchum, aren’t you?” the old man said with a smile

“Yeah” Ash said with a little chuckle

“Knew I’d seen your face before. I saw you're match with that Alolan professor” the man smiled as he slapped Ash’s back “So, you taking a victory tour then?”

“Guess you could call it that, yeah” Ash said with a giggle “Honestly? I just want a break for a while, and revisiting where I’ve been is a good way to do that”

“Ah, I take it you’ve been to see Roxanne already?”

“Yup, her and Norman” Ash said with a grin “Things have changed a lot, that’s for sure”

“Oh definitely” the captain said with a laugh “Ever since Steven retook his title of champion from Wallace, he made a trip round the region and made an effort to update and renovate all the gyms”

“It showed” Ash said, as the silhouette of Dewford Island began to come into view. “Roxanne's gym looks amazing now, it moved from a simple school to a full fledged museum!”

“Hehehe, indeed” the captain said “Lot’s of gyms got very nice new layouts. I visited my grandson in Mossdeep City to watch his Gym Battle with the twins. It was quite the sight, let me tell you”

“Nice” Ash said with a big grin, Pikachu having a matching one “I was planning on heading over after Dewford”

“It will be quite the sight, let me tell ya” the captain said, looking back to the rapidly approaching island “Better get back to the wheel. That fancy autopilot is useful for open ocean, but it ain’t good when you're near the docks.” with that, the older man turned and left.

“He’s nice, isn’t he?” Ash asked his fuzzy yellow friend

“Pika pika” the electric type chirped with a nod

“Wonder if he’ll be up to taking us elsewhere after the visit here” Ash muttered as the boat slowed down and gently parked in the harbor. Smiling, the teen turned around, tightened the straps on his backpack and gave the captain one more friendly smile “Thank you for the ride sir!”

“You're welcome! Sorry to say I’ll be heading off soon! You’ll have to take a ferry off!”

“Thank you for the warning!” Ash said as he hopped off onto the pier, smiling as the smell of the beach hit his nose “Ah. Right, Pokemon Center first, then we go see Brawly?”

“Pika!” Pikachu agreed with a nod. Smiling, the young champion took off to the nearby pokemon center.

“Here you are” Nurse Joy said as she handed Pikachu back to Ash. The yellow rodent chirped and hopped off the Nurse’s hands and clambered up to his trainer’s shoulder

“Hehe, sorry bout that” Ash said with a giggle

“Well, that might be the most energetic Pikachu I’ve seen in a long time” the nurse said with a smile “So, do you have any other Pokemon that might need a check up?”

“Nope” Ash said with a shake of his head “I just brought Pikachu with me. Not really here to challenge the gyms, its a vacation”

“Ah, alright then” Joy said with a smile “Well, even if you're not interested in competing, I recommend you check out the gym. Brawly has made some interesting renovations”

“Oh?” the raven haired teen asked “What kind?”

“Well, if I remember correctly, he’s exact words to Mr. Stone were ‘I’ve got nothing to do on a day without challengers and bad weather. I’d like it so the gym can be used for more than just battles’”

“Huh, that’s the first time I’ve heard someone say that” Ash muttered “Most of the time, Gym Leaders just care about the gym being in good condition for challengers”

“Yeah, but Brawly has always been an eccentric one” the nurse admitted with a shrug “Nowadays, the Gym is open 24/7 for anyone who wants to use its facilities.”

“Wait, Brawly is in the gym all day?”

“Oh sweet Rayquaza, no!” the nurse said with a giggle “No, there’s a schedule for Gym battles now. Brawly is open to them between 9 and 4. The rest of the day, the gym is open terf”

“Huh, interesting” Ash muttered, he and Pikachu sharing a confused look “Well, thank you again Nurse”

“It’s no problem” she said with a friendly smile as Ash turned around and walked out of the building. He grinned as he looked around, the warmth of the sun hitting his face, a sensation he had grown used to thanks to the last year he spent in Alola.

“Hey Pikachu, we do have sunscreen, right?” Ash asked as he walked down the sand covered ground of the town. Pikachu turned around and zipped open the bright blue backpack. He dug around for a few seconds before popping out with a big, white bottle with a bright orange cap

“Pika!” the pokemon chirped

“Perfect!” Ash said with a big smile, as he took the bottle from his pokemon, popping the cap off and squirting a big blob of the cream onto his hands, beginning to spread it all over his exposed skin. This was a thing he started doing the last year when he lived in Alola, the nasty sunburns he got a few times when he headed out to the beach pretty much taught him to never go outside without at least one bottle of the stuff to re-apply constantly.

As he spread his protection against the wrath of Volcarona, he slowly weaved and bobbed through the small crowds that were forming in the street. Most of them were kids who were dashing off to play at the beach, and a few were people closer to his age, dressed up and ready to start off their journeys. But what drew his attention was a rather large group of people who were walking to the gym. What drew his eye was that they weren’t dressed like trainers. None of them had backpacks, pokeballs on their belts, or clothes that were made for long journeys. 

Most of them were wearing tight shorts, sandals or sneakers and a few were even going without anything on their torsos. All of them had towels, water bottles and various other bits like that.

“That’s weird…” Ash muttered, stopping in his track and watching the large group heading for the gym. Most of them were guys, and they were around his age, a few a bit older, a few a bit younger, but most were in their late teens. Frowning a little, Ash walked a bit faster and tagged along, right behind one of the larger groups. The guys that made it up didn’t even seem to notice him, instead completely immersed in their own conversations. Still confused, Ash slowly krept behind them as they approached the gym.

From the outside it looked just like Ash remembered from his challenge a few years ago. It was on a rather tall cliff a few yards away from the sand covered town, and being the only spot that actually had grass around it. It was still a large white building with a huge orange dome roof, with the roaring of crashing waves in the background. The guys in front dashed ahead, clearly excited about something happening in the place, as they left Ash completely in the dust. Literally, as they kicked up a cloud of orange dirt as they speed ahead, leaving the newly minted champion coughing and waving his hands in front of his face.

“Gah!” he exclaimed as the cloud finally dissipated “Sweet Arceus what was that about?!”

“Pika chupi!” the yellow pokemon agreed, sneezing a bit as he cleared his own lungs of the dirt.

“Brawly must be holding a party or something for people to be that damn excited” Ash muttered as he began walking to the gym himself. When he reached the door, he finally saw some of the renovations that he’d been told about. The door wasn’t the old glass paned one from his last time here, but instead was a steel door that shone like it had just been polished. Hanging right above it, in bright orange letters read ‘Dewford Town Gym’. As he walked closer, Ash saw a small plaque that had been placed right next to the door, and like it, shone like it had just been waxed this very morning.

“Huh” he muttered as he read the thing “Attention, due to changes in the layout of the gym, and in the equipment inside, memberships must be renewed early this month. If you have paid already, please bring proof of the payment and you will be excused of the new payment…. Memberships? What kind of gym has a membership?” he muttered, crossing his arms “That would get Brawly in loads of trouble with the League…” shaking his head, Ash steeled himself and took one more step. As he did, the motion sensor of the door finally picked him up and slid open. 

Ash winced a little as he was hit with a blast of cold air, as the AC of the gym smacked him in the face. Shaking his head and stepping inside, Ash did not expect what he saw. It was a simple looking waiting room, with a huge pair of doors that looked like they belonged in a school, and a lot of chatting coming out from behind it. As he stepped inside, a smell hit Ash’s nose, a smell he wasn’t that used to smelling. The weird mix of sweat, deodorant and soap that only emerged from a spot where a lot of people went to work out.

“Ah, hello there!” a cheery voice said, snapping Ash out of his thoughts. Looking over to the side, he saw a young man, again close to his age, sitting wearing a tight, compression outfit that had the letter DG stamped on the chest in bright orange.

“Um, hi” Ash said as he walked over. As he did that, Pikachu jumped off and walked over to the large door, sniffing the hair, clearly confused by the smell

“Do you have a membership?” the guy asked, glancing over to the computer “Or do you already have one?”

“Membersh- No!” Ash said, shaking his head “N-No I don’t. I-I haven’t been here in a long time, and I wanted to see Brawly”

“Oooh” the guy said, blushing a little “Sorry about that. That’s kinda become my default response to seeing someone come in”

“I-It’s ok” Ash said with a chuckle “So, is Brawly here?”

“Oh, no. Sorry” the guy said with a friendly smile “He left about an hour ago to go surfing. I don’t know when he’ll get b-”

“How bout righ now?” a laid back voice rang out from behind Ash. The raven haired teen turned around and smiled as he saw a guy a few years older than him, with teal hair and eyes. He was wearing a tight black shirt, fingerless gloves, shorts that matched his hair color, and some of the weirdest footwear Ash had ever seen, what seemed to be a mix between socks and shoes that showed off his toes. Around his forehead was a pair of bright orange sunglasses, and he was dripping wet.

“Hi Brawly!” Ash said, a big smile on his face as he approached the gym leader, holding out his hand for a shake

“Ash Ketchum!” the gym leader said with a big smile, taking a step forewards and grabbing Ash’s hand

“You remember me?” the raven haired trainer asked in shock

“Course I do!” the fighting type gym leader said with a smile “Kinda hard to forget the winner of the first Alolan league!”

“Oh yeah” Ash chuckled with a blush “So you saw that?”

“Yeah” Brawly said “I’ve been thinking of heading over to Alola during my next vacation, so I thought it would be best to learn who the best trainer there was”

“Hehehe” Ash chuckled, getting even redder

“So, what brings ya here?” 

“Decided to take a trip to relax after the league” Ash said with a shrug. “Thought I’d stop by and visit. And holy crap, things have changed…”

“You can say that again” Brawly said with a chuckle “Steven came knocking round last year, getting everyone to remodel the gyms and I took advantage of it do to do something extra”

“Yeah?” Ash asked

“Oh hell yeah. See, I noticed that I was pretty much the only guy on the island who was actually getting a chance to work out. Most people here don’t really care much for surfing. So I thought, if I open a regular gym here too, I can get people in here to work out and get some extra cash in my pockets to boot.”

“Huh” Ash muttered, looking at the large door behind them “Have to admit, that’s pretty clever”

“Yeah. I got the idea after a trip to Unova two years ago. Saw a trio of leaders that also ran a restaurant and that got this swimming round my head.” Brawly smiled at Ash “Say, while you're here, how bout a tour?”

“Really?” Ash asked, shocked at the proposal

“Yeah” the teal haired gym leader said with a grin “I’ve got an hour before I need to start the Pokemon Gym part of the day up. Should be more than enough time to show ya around”

“Well, alright then!” Ash said with a big smile

“Awesome!” Brawly said, turning to the guy at the reception “Right, Toby do me a favor and bring my board in a few minutes?”

“Sure thing, Mr. Brawly” Toby said with a smile

“Awesome!” the gym leader said, walking up to Ash and guiding him over to the doors. Pikachu didn’t waste time and jumped up to his trainer’s shoulder, not wanting to miss the tour “Well, let’s get started then!”

“Alright” Brawly said, throwing the large doors open and leading Ash inside “Here we have the locker rooms. It's nothing too fancy, but they work”

Ash nodded as his eyes scanned around. The place looked like a traditional locker room from a high school, with rows and rows of dull green metal lockers, a tiled floor and steam hovering all around them, as some of the patrons showered. 

“So, how many people are members?” Ash asked as Brawly led him through the area, weaving through the discarded clothes and benches that littered the area.

“Oh, not that many. Small town and all that” Brawly said with a smile as he led the young trainer “I think there’s like….. 15? Give or take a few. And they don’t all come in at the same time. We get waves”

“Hehe, guess that’s a bonus for ya?” Ash asked, a cheeky smile on his face. Brawly blinked for a second, before a loud deep chuckle broke out of his mouth

“Oh damn! I walked right into that one, didn’t I?” Brawly giggled as the two approached the another door. Brawly gave Ash a big smile as he rested his hand on the doors “Well, ready to see the main attraction?”

“Yeah!” Ash cheered

“Pika!” Pikachu chirped in agreement

“Alrighty then!” Brawly said as he shoved the doors open.

Ash had to admit, he was impressed. He had never been one for working out in the past, as his rather skinny twig like frame could show, but seeing all of these guys and a few girls working their asses off, chatting and clearly enjoying it all, it tempted him slightly to drop down and climb onto the closest machine.

“So, right here we have the lifting area” Brawly said, pointing at a section filled with loads of overly muscled people, who were comparing the sizes of their muscles

“Eh, don’t think that one’s for me…” Ash said, laughing a little

“Hehe, oh don’t worry I agree.” Brawly said with a smile “I go over there every once in a while, but its not really my thing. But when I opened up the gym, there was such a demand for it, I had to give in. Who knew the island had that much of a body building fascination”

“Well, to be fair the town once had an obsession with Super Potions” Ash said with a little laugh

“Ha! True” Brawly laughed “Dewford Town is known to jump from fad to fad faster than the sun sets. Anyways, over here we have the cardio area”

The rest of the tour went very much like this, with Brawly leading Ash around and showing him the different spots, explaining how much use it got from either him or from the patrons. Ash listened with rapt attention. There was something about this place that really seemed to drawing him into it. He had to fight the urge to drop everything and jump into a few of the machines quite a few times, but soon, the two reached the end of the tour.

“So, what did ya think of the place Ash?” Brawly asked

“I-I….” Ash muttered, the smell of the place still on his nose, a small cloud in his head. Shaking it for a second, he smiled at Brawly “It was great Brawly. Its awesome that you managed to make something like this”

“I know!” the teal haired gym leader said with a big grin. As they spoke, Ash took another sniff and felt that weird cloud come back. Without noticing, his eyes slowly moved away from Brawly and over to the nearest machine, a treadmill. Brawly noticed and grinned “So, interested in giving it a shot?”

“H-Huh?” Ash asked, blinking rapidly as he snapped out of the cloud again. “O-Oh… I mean, yeah. I-I’ve never really done anything like this before though…”

“Oh relax” Brawly said, giving the teen a friendly shove over to the machine. Pikachu hopped off Ash and onto Brawly’s arm with a cheeky grin, before hopping down to the floor. “Go on and give it a shot!”

“A-Alright” Ash muttered as he walked closer to the thing. It wasn’t really anything too fancy, just a run of the mill looking treadmill, except that the tread seemed to be modified to be softer.

“Oh, one thing” Brawly said, walking a bit closer

“What?” Ash asked

“I don’t think you're dressed for it” he said, pointing at a mirror that sat right in front of the machine. 

Looking at his reflection, Ash frowned. He was wearing the black capri shorts, striped blue and white t-shirt, red hat and the fancy waterproof shoes he got back in Alola. Looking closer at them, he did realize that Brawly was right. These clothes weren’t made for working out like this.

“You're right…. But I don’t have anything to change into…” Ash said sheepishly

“Oh, don’t worry about that” Brawly said “Just take your shirt and shoes off”

“Wait, what?” Ash asked, his eyes going wide a bit “Take my shoes off? Isn’t that a bit-”

“Oh relax” Brawly said with a smile “I modified the treadmills so that it would be perfectly safe to run on em barefoot. I mean come on, did you ever see me wear shoes?”

“Hehe, fair point” Ash said with a shrug “Well it can’t hurt to give it a shot” he thought as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off in one clean motion, taking his hat off too, then reaching down and slipping off his shoes, exposing his bare feet. He turned around and handed the clothes to Pikachu “Keep em safe for me buddy!”

“Pika!” the pokemon nodded, with a mock salute. Ash giggled at his partner’s antics before turning around and stepping onto the machine. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned it on and began running slowly, as the machine slowly but surely sped up.

As he ran, he started at his reflection, panting at little as he jogged. He was really skinny, just like he remembered, and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw that the sunscreen he had bought was working like a charm.

“Good work Ash!” Brawly whispered into his ear “You're doing amazing”

For some reason, Ash shivered as he heard those words. There was something about Brawly complimenting him that felt really good. 

“Think you can do better?” he asked, smiling as he saw the look of concentration and pleasure on Ash’s face

“Y-Yeah” Ash said with a dopey smile. Brawly smirked and reached over, pressing the speed up button. The tread beneath Ash began to move faster, and the light jog the teen was doing turned into a sprint, doing his damndest to keep up with the new speed. That strange mix of determination and pleasure he had felt before returned in full force, and he was determined to prove that he could do just as good as he said he could.

For the next ten minutes, Ash ran in the best sync he could with the machine, sweat running down his face as he did so. 

“Alright!” Brawly’s voice rang into his ears again. Ash blinked rapidly as he felt the ground beneath him slow down, as the machine came to a stop. “You did pretty well”

“Hahah, thanks” Ash panted, grasping the side of the machine, sweat dripping off his face and to the ground beneath

“Here” the teal haired gym leader said, handing Ash a bottle with a bright orange liquid inside “Drink it, its important to have a lot of liquid in ya when you do this”

“Y-Yeah” Ash said with another pant as he pulled the cap off the bottle and chugged down its contents in two seconds. He shivered a little as the liquid touched his tongue and going down his throat. As it went down, it left a strange burning and tingling sensation. “Gah!” he gasped

“Yeah, drinking after a workout can burn” Brawly said with a smile “Especially after a great one like that one!”

“Great?” Ash muttered, smiling at little at that

“Oh yeah! You were great Ash” Brawly said, walking a bit closer to Ash “Worked out like a good gym boy”

Those words sent shivers down Ash’s spine, and a big dopey smile formed on his face. There was something about hearing those words that made him feel really really good. He wanted to hear Brawly say them again. 

He turned around, returning the empty bottle as he realized something

“Hey, where’s Pikahcu?” he asked, looking at the empty spot where his best friend had been standing a few minutes ago

“Oh, he was tired so I took him to the gym’s guest room so he could take a nap” Brawly explained with a friendly smile

“Oh, that’s ok then” Ash said, calming down a little “I guess that my clothes are there too?”

“Yup” Brawly said with a grin “Little guy took his job of guarding them seriously, let me tell ya”

“Haha!” Ash giggled “Yeah, he takes jobs I give him very very seriously”

“Speaking of taking things seriously” the teal haired gym leader said “You took that jog there real seriously”

“Oh? Yeah, guess I did” Ash said, blushing a little 

“Why are ya blushing? That’s not a bad thing!” Brawly said, smacking Ash’s bare back

“R-Really?” Ash asked “I-I never really cared about stuff like this”

“Oh, trust me stuff like that can happen” Brawly explained “Belive it or not, I didn't care at all about surfing or the beach until my best friend convinced me to give it a shot one day”

“Really?” the raven haired teen asked, looking at Brawly with a smile “I find that really hard to believe”

“I know” the gym leader said with a smile “Actually, let’s make a deal”

“A deal?” Ash wondered as Brawly led him away from the gym area proper and to a door that led to the back areas “What kind of deal?”

“Well, the next boat off the island gets here in a week” Brawly explained as he led him into an area that looked more like the hallway of a house, cleary the area where the Brawly lived. “So, the deal is this. I give ya a free room for you and your chu to stay at till it gets here”

“Really?” Ash asked, his eyes wide in shock “You’d just let us stay here?”

“Yup” Brawly said with a grin “But remember, deal. That means ya do something for me”

“Right” the raven haired teen said with a nod “So, what do you want from me?”

“You attend the gym for that week, at least once a day” Brawly said with a smile “Cause you look like a Suddowoodo, you're so damn skinny. So, that’s the deal. Take it or leave it?”

Ash blinked for a second, before smiling “Hell, I can handle having to go work out for a few days if it means free room!” he grabbed Brawly’s hand and shook it

“Perfect!” Brawly said with a huge smile, shaking Ash’s hand back “Alrighty then! I’ll get ya something better to wear for the gym for tomorrow” he said as they reached a door that was cracked open. Peeking inside, Ash smiled as he saw Pikachu curled up into a ball on a queen sized bed that waited inside the room, along with Ash’s clothes and his backpack. “This is the guest room, but for the rest of the week, it's your room!”

“Hehe, thanks Brawly” Ash said, walking into the room and gently closing the door before taking a seat next to Pikachu, who opened one of his eyes and smiled at Ash “Sorry buddy, didn’t mean to wake ya”

“Pika” the yellow pokemon said, closing his eyes again and re-curling up. Ash sighted and ran his fingers through his friend’s fur

“Well, this is gonna be an interesting week” Ash muttered as he looked at himself. “Hope it won't be too hard to keep my end of the deal…”

Ash yawned, a few rays of sunlight streaming in through the window and hitting his face. He groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he looked around.

“Where….?” he muttered for a second, before his sleepy mind caught up “Oh right. I’m at Brawly’s gym….” 

“Pika?” he heard a soft chirp coming from a bit a further down. Looking down, he smiled as he saw Pikachu slowly wake up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stretching 

“Morning Pikachu” Ash said with a smile, rubbing the ears of his friend

“Pika pika!” the small yellow pokemon chirped in greeting, enjoying the petting

“Hehehe, slept well?” Ash asked as he threw the covers off and climbed out of the bed.

“Chu!” Pikachu said with a nod as the raven haired teen smiled and stretched. He looked around and caught his reflection on a mirror on the wall right across from the bed

“You know, Brawly has a lot of mirrors in this place,” Ash said with a little giggle as he looked at himself. He looked pretty much the same as always, slightly pale, regardly skinny and still strangely hairless below the neck. He never understood that, but he just assumed it was a genetic quirk of his, so he never really gave it too much thought.

KNOCK KNOCK

“Yo Ash?” Brawly’s voice rang out from the other side of the door “You awake?”

“Yeah, I’m up” Ash said, quickly grabbing his shorts and slipping them on just as the gym leader opened the door

“Morning” the teal haired teen said, smiling as he saw Ash adjusting his pants “Oh, relax. It's not like I haven’t seen anything like that before”

“O-Oh…” Ash stammered, his cheeks lighting up bright red “A-Ah… Well…alright then…”

“Oh man, you're easy to fluster” Brawly said with a grin “Come on, breakfast is ready”

“R-Right” Ash said, his cheeks still red as he quickly grabbed his shirt and slipped it on, following the Gym leader down the hall, his trusted pokemon a few steps behind. The trio quickly reached the kitchen, where Brawly had set up a decent spread for them to enjoy, including a plate filled with Poke-Chow for Pikachu

“Go ahead and dig in” Brawly said as he took a seat himself. The raven haired teen didn’t need another word and sat down, grabbing a piece of toast and wolfing it down. “Damn, you’re hungry today, ain’t ya?”

“Hehe, yeah” Ash said, wiping some crumbs off his mouth as he grabbed a nearby glass, which was filled with the same bright orange liquid Brawly had given him yesterday “Hey Brawly, what is this exactly?”

“Oh that?” the gym leader asked as he grabbed a glass himself and took a big drink “It’s a sports drink I made”

“You made a sports drink?”

“Yeah” the teal haired guy said with a relaxed grin “It’s not as hard as it sounds honestly. Its a blend of berries and a bit of lemonade mixed in. Turned out to be a big hit with the guys coming in, so I decided to make it a real thing. Sales does help give a bit extra cash on top of the memberships”

“Huh, cool” Ash said, as he took a drink from the glass, smiling as he felt the sweet flavor flood his taste buds, and when he swallowed, he smiled a little, as it left a pleasant tingling sensation that spread all over his body. He leaned back in the chair and relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief

“Like it?” Brawly asked with a big grin on his face

“Yeah” Ash said with a dopey smile on his face “It’s really good…”

“Thanks” Brawly said with a smile, getting up to his feet and walking next to Ash, putting his hands on the teen’s shoulders “It makes you feel good doesn't it?”

“Y-Yeah…” Ash muttered, his eyes slowly moving away from where Brawly had been sitting and down to the floor. He frowned for a split second as he saw Pikachu just standing there, swaying a wee bit, crumbs of his just eaten food “W-Wha..”

“Shh” Brawly whispered into his ear, holding the glass up to his lips “Drink more. Drinking it makes you feel good, right?”

“Ye-Yes…” Ash muttered as he started drinking the bright orange liquid, the tingling sensation growing stronger and stronger as he kept drinking

“Drinking it makes you feel good” Brawly kept whispering “And you drank because I told you to, right?”

Ash nodded, not stopping his drinking

“So that means that doing what I tell you makes you feel good” Brawly whispered, taking the glass away from Ash mouth for a second “Say it”

“Doing what you tell me to makes me feel good….” Ash mumbled, a dopey smile on his face

“That’s right” the teal haired gym leader whispered again “Say it again”

“Doing what Brawly says makes me feel good…” Ash muttered

“Good” Brawly said with a smile, slowly moving away from Ash “Keep saying it until I stop”

“Doing what Brawly says makes me feel good. Doing what Brawly says makes me feel good. Doing what Brawly says makes me feel good.” the raven haired teen kept repeating, the dopey smile on his face growing more and more as he repeated the words. Soon, Brawly came back with something in his hand

“Take a deep breath” he whispered, as Ash looked down to see what the teal haired boy was holding. It was a can of some kind, and Ash did as he was told, taking a big sniff of whatever was inside. He moaned a little as he felt that same feeling from the drink flood all over his body, sending shivers of pleasure all through his nerves. Brawly smiled as he saw Ash’s eyes go wide and the dopey smile on his face growing even bigger, staring off into empty space as he kept mouthing what he had ordered him to say.

“Hehe, this stuff works like a charm” he said to himself as he stared at the raven haired teen “Now, let’s get to work” he grabbed the hem of Ash’s shirt and quickly took it off, Ash unconsciously moving along, as he just kept staring ahead.

“Doing what Brawly says makes me feel good….” Ash muttered, his voice coming back after the blast of pleasure

“Listen to me carefully” Brawly whispered into Ash’s ear again “What I’m about to tell you is the absolute truth. A fact that you will never doubt or think about, it is the truth and nothing else”

“Yes Brawly….” the raven haired teen mumbled, that dopey smile still on his face

“You hate wearing shirts and shoes” Brawly whispered “Shirts and shoes are restrictive, useless pieces of clothing that you cannot stand, and never wear them. You always leave your chest exposed and your feet bare”

“Yes Brawly….” Ash mumbled, as the orders found their way into his addled mind and cemented themselves in stone “I hate shirts and shoes…. I never wear shirts and shoes…. I only wear pants and nothing more…..”

“Good boy Ash” Brawly whispered, giving the boy a pat on the head “Now, keep repeating that for the next two hours”

“I hate shirts and shoes…. I never wear shirts and shoes…. I only wear pants and nothing more…..I hate shirts and shoes…. I never wear shirts and shoes…. I only wear pants and nothing more…..I hate shirts and shoes…. I never wear shirts and shoes…. I only wear pants and nothing more…..” the raven haired teen repeated over and over, still staring at the ceiling, the words cementing themselves even more in his brain.

Brawly smiled and took a step back, admiring his handiwork 

“Right, a bit longer like that and you’ll be ready to start your first day at the gym!” the gym leader smirked as he looked down at the electric type standing on the ground, who like his trainer was staring into empty space “Now, let’s get to work on you”

Ash groaned as he blinked rapidly, frowingin as he looked around. He was sitting in the kitchen of the gym, a plate of half eaten toast and an empty glass in front of him.

“Guh… What happened?” he muttered, shaking his head as he got up. As he did, he felt his toe brush against some cloth on the ground. Curious, the raven haired teen reached down and grabbed a blue and white striped t-shirt.

“Oh hey Ash!” Brawly’s voice rang out from the other side of the room. Looking up, Ash smiled as he saw the teal haired trainer walking over with a big smile on his face “You done with breakfast I see”

“O-Oh yeah I am” Ash said with a smile “Hey Brawly, is this thing yours?”

“Oh? Nah. I don’t have any shirts like that. Isn't it yours?”

“Mine? Arceus no!” Ash said, tossing the shirt to the table “I hate the things, never wear them.”

“Ah, alright then. That actually makes my life easier” Brawly said with a smile “Makes it easier to find you some gym clothes”

“Hehe” Ash giggled a little as the two walked out of the kitchen, and down to the gym proper. The raven haired teen smiled as he felt the smell of the gym hit his nose. It wasn’t the same as yesterday, when the place had been packed full of people, but it was still strangely familiar, and it sent shivers of pleasure through his body

“Alright Ash, go ahead. Your end of the deal”

“Yes Brawly!” Ash said with a smile, shivering a bit more as he said that. Something about listening to the gym leader felt really good.

Not wasting a second, the boy dashed off to the nearest treadmill and hopped on it, turning it on to the slowest setting. He took a deep breath and began jogging along with it.

“Sweet Groudon Ash” Brawly said with a laugh “Next time go get something to drink first”

“O-Oh right… Sorry!” Ash mumbled, his face flushing red as he kept jogging

“No problem. I’ll get you one from the reception’s vending machine. I have to go get my mail anyways” the teal haired trainer said with a quick smile before walking off.

Ash smiled as he saw the back of the other guy retreat past the big double doors, before taking a deep breath and focusing on his running. He closed his eyes and felt his bare feet constantly smack against the soft, spongy surface of the modified treadmill. As he kept going, he took a deep breath, the tingles returning to him as he kept going.

“Here ya go” Brawly said as he came back with a big smile, handing Ash a bottle of the tasty orange liquid

“Thanks Brawly” the teen said, popping the cap off the bottle and taking a big chug, smiling as he felt the pleasure spreading out through him.

“Right, so let’s see what I’ve got here…” the teal haired trainer muttered as he leaned on the wall next to Ash, cracking open the envelopes he had brought “Another resume…”

“Resume?” Ash asked in between breaths “What for?”

“Gym trainers” Brawly said, glancing up at the raven haired teen, chuckeling a little at the look of confusion on his face “Right, guess you haven’t heard of that”

“Nope. What is it?” Ash asked as he took another drink, a bit of a dopey smile forming on his face as he kept jogging

“It’s a thing that Steven set up” Brawly explained “See, he thought that just the one battle against the gym leader wasn’t a good enough challenge for the people going through the gym circuit”

“So, what are gym trainers? Someone else you have to battle?” 

“Essentially” the teal haired trainer said “Gyms have to have at least one gym trainer on staff, and they must be defeated before the challenger is allowed to face the gym leader”

“I’m guessing that you have one…” Ash said, his words becoming a bit slower as he took another drink from the bottle, almost as if it was becoming harder to think

“I did” Brawly corrected “He quit about a month ago, since he was moving. I have around two months to find a new one, but so far no one has really done it…”

“Why…?” Ash mumbled, speeding up his jog

“Eh, they suck mostly” Brawly said “Gym trainers are supposed to be kinda good but still beatable.”

“I see…” Ash mumbled as he kept jogging

“Maybe you’ll like the job?” Brawly asked with a smile.

“Hehehe, nah” Ash said with a small laugh, a small bit of lucidity coming over him “Not really my thing”

“I see….” Brawly muttered, frowning a little before his usual friendly smile returned “Well then, just keep going. So far you're doing really well so far”

“Yeah?” Ash asked, the haze returning to his mind as he took another big gulp of the sports drink “Thank you…”

“You're welcome” Brawly said with a grin “Now I think you should try out a few more of the machines! Can’t just use one all week, after all”

“Y-Yeah… T-That’s true” Ash muttered, his mind instantly agreeing with Brawly. What he said made a lot of sense, since he was doing so well, he might as well expand to the other machines

“That’s a good boy!” Brawly cheered with a big grin as he turned around “I’ve got to man the gym today, so I’ll see ya later!”

“Y-Yes Brawly!” Ash moaned, unable to contain it as pleasure rang through his body at being called good by Brawly. He took a deep breath and re-focused his efforts on his new workout routine. He only had a week here after all, and he had to keep his word. A whole week working out in the gym, and damn it he was gonna go through with it! He panted as he stepped off the treadmill, taking another really big gulp of his sports drink, the weird haze that had been hounding him becoming even stronger. “I think I’ll try out the weights…” he mumbled as he walked over to them, a big dopey smile on his face as he did so.

Four Days Later

The teen yawned as he woke up, the familiar sensation of the rising sun streaming through the window and onto his face helping him up.

“Gah! Man I slept great last night…” he mumbled as he rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes. His eyes traveled down to the foot of the bed, as if he was expecting a response from someone, but it was empty, just as it had been when he climbed into the bed last night. He frowned for a second, a small ball of worry forming in his chest for a second before it evaporated “Who was I talking to?” he muttered, shaking his head as he threw the covers off and stepped onto the carpeted floor, his exposed member swinging loosely between his legs.

He turned to look at the now familiar mirror that sat opposite to his bed and grinned as he looked over himself. He had to admit, he was making amazing progress. He had gone from the twig of a teen he was a few days ago to having quite a bit of muscle. While he wasn’t a bodybuilder likes the ones he talked to every once in a while in between his workouts, he was still quite fit, especially his legs and his chest. He even had the starts of a six pack forming there.

“Brawly’s advice is really something” he muttered as he flexed a little, enjoying the sight of his new muscles. Indeed, for the past few days, Brawly had been giving him tips and tricks during breakfast. He did remember a few sounding a bit weird, like drinking three bottles of another energy drink that Brawly had made for him, or smelling a specific candle he gave him every morning, but when the teal haired trainer told him, it made perfect sense to do as he told him. After all, Brawly was the successful surfer and the owner of the gym, he must know something about it. “Right, nearly forgot!” the now muscular teen said as he turned to the tiny table that sat next to the mirror and grabbed the small glass bowl that sat there. He held it up to his nose and took a deep smell, moaning loudly as his whole body shook and trembled, his previously flaccid member going hard as soon as the smell hit his nose.

KNOCK KNOCK

“Coming!” Ash moaned as he set the candle back down, and walked over to the door, still in his birthday suit. He grabbed the doorknob and opened it, revealing the smiling face of his host staring at him

“Morning Ash!” he said with a grin, looking over the guy’s body “I see you slept well”

“Oh?” Ash muttered, looking down at his hard cock “Oh that! Yeah, sorry.” he said with a shrug, not really caring that Brawly was seeing him naked. 

A small part of him felt like he should care, but that didn’t make sense. Brawly had told him that sleeping nude and letting other guys see you like that was good and normal. And what Brawly told him made him feel really good, so they couldn’t be wrong.

“Now come on, I made a special breakfast to celebrate your progress!” Brawly said with a smile

“Really!?” Ash asked with joy clear in his voice

“Hell yeah!” Brawly said, leading the nude teen to the kitchen. Ash followed happily, quickly entering the small room and smiling as he saw the big spread of toast, eggs, pancakes and about three jars filled with the sports drink he had fallen in love with.

“There you go!” Brawly said, pointing at the spread “Go ahead and dig in”

“Thanks Brawly!” Ash squealed as he dashed over and plopped his ass down on the chair, grabbing the stack of pancakes and starting to wolf them down. As he ate, he looked up to a Pikachu walking around the kitchens and frowned for a second.

Brawly had explained that the Pikachu was his and that he let it walk around the kitchen since he couldn't use him in battle, but that explanation never sat right with Ash. But before he could say anything more, Brawly had walked up to him with a glass of a bright aqua liquid

“What’s that?” Ash asked as Brawly put on the table in front of him

“Well, there’s more than just the food to this celebration,” Brawly said with a big smile “See, I’ve been working on a new sports drink this week. And knowing how much you like the old one and the reformulated version, I thought you might like being the first to try it”

“Oh hell yeah!” Ash said with a smile, grabbing the glass and bringing it to his lips, chugging it down quickly. His eyes went wide as the taste danced on his tongue. It was amazing! He never thought that something could top the old one, but this one sent waves of pleasure through him that he didn’t think could happen! 

His cock bounced up, harder than it had ever been in the 18 years he’s been alive. He moaned loudly as he leaned back, that strange haze that he’d been feeling for the past few days coming back, stronger than it had ever been before. Soon, he could do nothing except moan and twitch as another surge of pleasure rang through his body.

Brawly smiled as he looked over his new prize. He waved his hands in front of Ash’s clouded eyes, snapped his fingers underneath his chin, blew air into his ears. None of these snapped him out of his arousal induced trance, he just sat there moaning and twitching

“Perfect” he said to himself as he pulled out a chair and sat right next to the moaning raven haired trainer “You know Ash? I always like ya. You had a fun attitude about stuff like this, had a love for battling that I haven’t seen before”

“Gyah…” Ash moaned in answer, his eyes trying to focus on Brawly, a big smile on his face as he did so

“Yeah, too bad the Gym Trainer job wasn’t a thing when ya first came through here. You would have been perfect. Well, battling wise” he chuckled a bit “You're body on the other hand? I mean, your cute, but damn its like you were made out of bread dough. Can’t have a gym trainer that looks like that after all. You are perfect for the job. You're a good trainer, but you're not an unbeatable beast, you love you're pokemon and you’re pretty easy on the eyes.” he reached down and rubbed Ash’s twitching cock

“Gyah!” he moaned loudly, his cock bouncing up and down at the touch

“Good thing I studied chemistry” Brawly said with a grin “Now, let’s wait for the other effects to set in…” he muttered, looking at Ash’s hair.

He didn’t have to wait very long, as suddenly the spiky raven locks began to grow longer and longer. They didn’t really loose their shape, but soon his hair reached down to his shoulders, as a waterfall of black spikes

“Damn” Brawly whistled “You look damn good with long hair Ash. I should have given this to ya sooner!”

“Guuuuh” Ash moaned, a bit of drool beginning to drip from his mouth

“Hehe, yeah guess I should get started on this” Brawly said, moving his chair even closer to Ash and began whispering in his ear.

“Listen to me carefully” he whispered “What I’m about to tell you is the absolute truth. If something in your mind disagrees with what I’m telling you, then you will forget that fact. The only truth is what I will tell you now.”

“Brawly….. Tells truth…..nothing else matters…..” the now long haired teen mumbled through his arousal

“That’s right” Brawly whispered, reaching down and grabbing Ash’s dick, which sent even more shivers through the entranced boy “Now, you have always lived on this island. You have never lived off the island and you never want to. All that matters to you is on this island” as he said this, he gave his penis a good squeeze, reinforcing the order. Ash moaned and nodded, Brawly’s word worming their way into his brain and replacing whatever was there before.

He no longer remembered his journey. He forgot Pallet Town, Professor Oak, becoming the first ever champion of Alola. All of it evaporated in a cloud of arousal and pleasure.

“You have three great loves in your life” Brawly kept whispering “One of those is surfing. You adore surfing. Every second you are not in the gym, you are on the beach, board in hand waiting for that perfect wave. The beach is your second home, and you enjoy basking in the sand, sea and sun on your skin” the teal haired trainer smiled as he gave the member in his hands another big tug.

“The second is working out. Working out is essential for you. Ever since you were a kid you loved working out and do it all the time. You make sure you don’t bulk up too much so it doesn't get in the way of your surfing however. You love surfing much more than being muscular” he whispered again, moving on from simply tugging at his dick to a full on rub, making the raven haired trainer spasm in pleasure

“Gyaaaaah!” he moaned loudly, as it was all he could do as this point. His higher brain functions had pretty much shut down at this point.

“And the third is me” Brawly whispered again, smirking as he looked over Ash’s body “I’m your lover and you're master. You want to do nothing more than please me and make me happy”

“Brawly…….. L-Lover…….” Ash managed to stammer out as the new information was implanted into his brain

“That’s right” Brawly whispered again “You love to obey me and will do anything to please me. You love being my gym trainer and wouldn’t trade that job for anything since it gives access to your three greatest loves at all times. Understand?”

“Yeth” Ash mumbled, his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a panting Arcanine at this point, so lost in the sexual haze. Brawly smiled at that and rubbed his dick once more before going back to the whispering

“Now listen very carefully for this next part” Brawly whispered “I want you to take everything inside that cute head of yours that doesn't match what I told. I want you to move it down through your body. Have it pass through your throat, you're belly all the way down to your groin”

“Gyah” Ash moaned, still panting like crazy. He shivered as he felt all of his now suppressed memories moving downwards

“Now, all the memories and thoughts of before this moment are all packed in here” he patted Ash’s cock, which resulted in a loud yip of pleasure from the entranced trainer “Packed all nice and tight, swirling around and going nowhere else” he said as he started rubbing the dick once again

“G-Gah!” Ash moaned, loving the feeling of a hand running up and down his twitching rod. It was at the same time a new sensation and a familiar one, something that confused him slightly, but the haze of arousal didn’t let him think about it for too long. Brawly didn’t say anything, he just kept rubbing his penis with one hand and reached up to his chest with his other, grabbing one the pale pink nipples that poked out of Ash’s now muscular chest. He squeezed it and gave it a good twerk

“GYAH!” Ash screamed in arousal and pleasure, his hips buckling as he finally came. His dick twitched and bounced as a thick stream of cum blasted out of it, splattering on the floor in front of the two. He kept going for quite a while, two whole weeks worth of arousal and cum being pumped out of him.

“Feel everything in there being drained” Brawly whispered, a grin on his face “Everything from before. All those journeys, all those battles, flowing out of you dick, splattering to the ground as it sends waves of pleasure through you. The moment it splatters down, its erased. Its gone. It will never come back, but you won’t mourn it. After all, you can’t mourn something that doesn't exist, can you babe?”

“N……..No…….” Ash moaned, as he kept humping the empty air “Nothing….existed…...nothing to…...remember….”

“That’s right” Brawly cooed as Ash kept pumping his fluids out “No annoying traveling, none of that. All that’s in there is what I said. Surfing, working out and me. That’s all that’s in there now, that’s all that should be in there”

“All thats…… in there……” Ash repeated in a pant, giving one last big hump as the last bits of cum, and his old life, splattered on the tiled floor of the kitchen.

Brawly grinned as he stared at the figure in front of him before turning around and grabbing a small glass bauble from the counter and a lighter. A tune on his lips, he lit the candle inside and smiled as he felt the sweet smell hit his nose, before turing to Ash and putting it right below his nose.

The raven haired trainer sniffed the smoke by instinct, groaning and blinking rapidly as the smell flooded his nose. The more he sniffed, the more the cloud of arousal and pleasure retreated. His dick deflated like a balloon after a minute as he groaned and shook his head

“Morning sleepyhead” Brawly said

“Huh? Brawly? What happened?” Ash muttered, groaning as he clutched the side of his head “Gah, my head. It feel like a Rhydon tap danced on it”

“Oh don’t worry about that babe” Brawly said as he leaned closer and kissed Ash right on the lips. Whatever Ash had been feeling, it evaporated the moment those lips connected with his. He closed his eyes and returned it, enjoying the sparks it sent through him. Nothing else mattered right now other than kissing Brawly. That was all that was important. After snogging for a good two minutes, Brawly pulled up with a big smile “Hehehe, turns out you were excited for me”

“What do you mean?” Ash muttered, looking down at the mess that sat in front of him. “Oh that. Hehehe, sorry bout that babe” he said, not really caring about the fact he was still nude and dripping. Why would he care about that?

“I don’t mind” Brawly said, pinching one of Ash’s nipples “Now come on hot stuff, you need to start your daily routine”

“Course!” Ash said with a huge grin “Lead the way!”

Two Month Later

Ash yawned as he slowly opened his eyes, the rays of the sun coming in through his window like every morning. He smiled as he sat up and stretched, groaning a little as he heard the bones of his back pop a little.

“Damn….Musta been sleeping crooked or sumethin” he muttered as he threw the covers off and walked to his mirror, like he did every morning. He smiled as he looked at himself.

He looked like the perfect surfer. His skin was a nice bronze, tanned all over with not a single spot missed. He was so happy he listened to his master on that one and finally stopped putting on that stupid sunscreen crap every time he want to catch some waves. He looked way better like this. Well at least that’s what Brawly told him. But then again, that was as good as the truth as far as Ash was concerned. 

Continuing his morning ritual, the tanned surfer went on to pose for a bit, flexing and bulging out his muscles to make sure he got a good look at them and the new ink on his skin. He smiled as he noticed that, patting the Poke-Ball ink that now adorned his pecs. Again, he didn’t want to do it at first, but just like with his tan, all it took was a few good words from his boy to convince him he was being a dumbass and to go get inked. He argued that it hurt too much and some nonsense like that, but Brawly told him it woulndt hurt at all, and damn he was right as alway. Ash grinned and moaned about that, which got a chuckle out of him as he glanced down at his dick.

Like the rest of him, it was tanned thoroughly, and it was quite long and big. He didn’t really know how it started growing so quick in these last few days, but he sure as hell wasn’t gonna bitch! It meant that weekends with his babe were even better.

“Gya!” he moaned, the thought of his boyfriend and master sending a wave of pleasure through him and making his dick bounce up “Right, simmer down boy” he said, patting the top of his member “You’ll get action after lunch, like always” he smiled and reached over to the small stool that sat there for him and grabbed his clothes.

It wasn’t much, after all he did not get tanned and ink just to hide under a disgusting shirt or something like that. He slipped on the bright blue swimming trunks, grunting a little as he shoved his piece inside, but in the end he managed and reached over to grab the rubber band and tie up his hair. He love having it long, sure but it could be a real pain if it wasn’t in a ponytail. Finally he grabbed the gift from his lover that was waiting for him and slipped it on.

It was a necklace made of pure white, bleached Sharpedo teeth that sat perfectly over his neck. He grinned as he slipped on, feeling the cold bones against his skin sent shivers through his body

KNOCK KNOCK!

Ash smiled as he heard that and dashed to the door, throwing it open and smiling at the shirtless teal haired guy that stood right in front of him

“Morning babe” Ash said with a smile

“Morning” Brawly said with a smile, leaning in and kissing Ash. The raven haired surfer moaned as the kiss sent sparks through his whole body. The two snogged for a few more seconds before Brawly broke it up “Sleep well?”

“Course I did! I dreamt of you” Ash said with a wink, eliciting at giggle from his boyfriend

“Oh man, when did you become a romantic?”

“When I wiped out yesterday” Ash joked with a cocky grin

“Course you did” Brawly said with a smile “Now, as much as I would love to go and spend the whole day on the beach with ya, we have work to do”

“Aw man, really?”

“Yeah yeah, I know babe” Brawly said, giving Ash one more peck on the nose “But we do need cash, so come on. Can’t open the gym without my best gym trainer on the grounds, now can I?”

“Right ya can’t” Ash said with a huge grin “But you owe me for ruining my dream afternoon with you”

“Oh?” Brawly said, hugging the black haired surfer as the two walked down the hall “How bout we have an extra long bed time this saturday?”

“Oooh that sounds amazing” Ash moaned, enjoying the sensation of Brawly’s arm around him. 

He loved Brawly more than anything else. Sure, he adored working out and surfing, but compared to Brawly? They were nothing.

And he wouldn’t trade this life for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> A big big thank you to all my Patrons for supporting me and my silly little stories
> 
> An extra big thank you to my top tier Patron Andrew Welsh! Thank you so much!
> 
> If you're interested in supporting me on Patreon, please check here: www .patreon. com/Mobysimo


End file.
